Jastian, tłumaczenie I never realised
by dzejs
Summary: Jace zostaje w domu Penhallow'ów sam z Sebastianem. Co z tego wyniknie?


**To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie jak i... pierwszy raz na tego typu stronie, domyślam się, że błędy, których nie dostrzegam ja będą rażące dla bardziej wnikliwych i zapoznanych z tematem oczu, być może w ogóle nie powiniem się porywać takiego zadania zważywszy na to jakim żółtodziobem jestem, jednakże... Poniżej przetłumaczony przeze mnie fanfik najzwyczajniej w świecie mnie urzekł. Jest on autorstwa "".**

**Slash, lemon. Jace HerondalexJonathan Morgenstern (Sebastian Verlac). Czas akcji to Miasto Szkła.**

* * *

><p>Jace starał się zignorować wyczuwalną obecność Sebastiana za sobą ale okazywało się to trudne. W Sebastianie było coś… niepokojącego. Nie mógł jasno określić co to takiego. Coś w sposobnie w jaki spoglądał mu w oczy. Zupełnie jak gdyby potrafił przez nie dostrzec i zrozumieć to czego on sam nie mógł pojąć. W oczach Sebastiana czaiła się arogancja, to na pewno ale także zaciekawienie i coś jeszcze. Coś mroczniejszego.<br>Jace nie mógł nic na to poradzić ale czuł się jakby skądś znał to spojrzenie.  
>Jace i Sebastian byli sami w domu Penhallow'ów. Clave zaaranżowało zebranie a oni (jako niepełnoletni) nie mogli na nie pójść. Isabelle wyszła z Maksem aby pokazać mu Gard. I zapewne przy okazji zamierzała podrzucić Simonowi trochę krwi do jego celi.<br>Zegar wybił dziesiątą. Zaczęło się spotkanie Clave, więc Jace nie spodziewał się powrotu Aleca, Maryse czy Roberta póki co. Spacer w tę i z powrotem do Gard Isabelle i Maksowi mógł zająć co najwyżej godzinę czasu. Isabelle na pewno zaciągnie Maksa do sklepu aby nakupować mu słodyczy, nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała na głos ale bardzo troszczyła się o swojego młodszego brata. Jace opuścił fotel, w którym siedział do tej pory, nie lubił znajdować się w pobliżu Sebastiana, stawał się przez to nerwowy. A Jace nie lubił stawać się nerwowym. Pośpiesznie starał się wynaleźć sobie zajecie, zdecydował się, że zajmie się brudnymi naczyniami po kolacji; gdy się nudził potrafił posunąć się nawet do takiego zajęcia. Później zajmie się czytaniem jakieś książki, a to, jak miał nadzieje, odciągnie go od myślenia na temat Clary.  
>Na samą myśl o swojej młodszej siostrze zacisnął szczęki aż do bólu. Zastanawiał się co teraz może robić. Miał nadzieje, że Amatis Herondale właśnie ją beszta za to, że jest tak nierozsądna, głupia i samolubna… Oraz za wszystkie pozostałe rzeczy, które jej wykrzyczał tak niedawno. Zamknął oczy starając się odpędzić obraz drobnej, niewinnej twarzy wykrzywionej z bólu i nie myśleć o tym, że to właśnie on jest temu winien. Ból był podwójny, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszystko co jej nawrzucał jest nieprawdą. Wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech.<br>-Pomóc ci w tym?  
>Jace drgnął. Nie usłyszał jak Sebastian wchodzi do jadalni, a teraz stał tuż za jego plecami nie dalej niż na dwa kroki od niego. Uśmiechał się grzecznie ale Jace mimo to widział w jego spojrzeniu ten niepokojący mrok. Nie odpowiedział od razu.<br>-Nie, w porządku. Dzięki. – odparł niezbyt uprzejmie. Ostatecznie to było totalnie racjonalne pytanie i nawet Jace nie powinien się w nim dopatrywać ukrytych motywów. Po prostu nie chciał Sebastiana w swoim pobliżu. Wyminął czarnowłosego chłopaka i podszedł do mahoniowego stołu, z którego zaczął zbierać naczynia po kolacji. Sebastian podążył za nim na co Jace posłał mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie i wrzucił brudne naczynia do zlewu. Miał nadzieje, że wystarczająco zrazi tym Sebastiana jednak ten wziął ręcznik i stanął obok uśmiechając się do Jace'a.  
>-Ty myjesz, ja wycieram. –powiedział cicho, wciąż się uśmiechając. Ciemność w jego oczach teraz była jeszcze bardziej wyraźna, Jace zadrżał, choć nawet nie wiedział dlaczego.<br>Tak zrobili; Jace mył, Sebastian wycierał talerze. Za każdym razem gdy Jace podawał Sebastianowi kolejne naczynia ten odnajdywał w tym okazję aby musnąć swoimi palcami dłoń blondyna. Jace za każdym razem odczuwał jak gdyby jego całą rękę przeszywał prąd. Nie mógł określić czy to było dobre czy złe uczucie. Unikał spojrzenia Sebastiana, bo to co widział w jego oczach za każdym razem wytrącało go z równowagi. Gdyby najkrócej opisać to jak się teraz czuł wystarczyło by powiedzieć „skonfundowany".  
>Gdy ostatni talerz został umyty, Jace skrzyżował ręce na torsie. W zapadłej ciszy jego oddech brzmiał zbyt głośno. I zdecydowanie za szybko.<br>Kiedy nie mógł już tego dłużej unikać spojrzał na Sebastiana i zobaczył to czego tak bardzo się obawiał, a widok ten zdezorientował go tak bardzo, że poczuł się onieśmielony.  
>-Dziękuje za pomoc. –Powiedział oschle.<br>-Sądziłem, że nie chciałeś mojej pomocy? – odparł Sebastian uśmiechając się cierpko. Zrobił krok w kierunku Jace'a, który nim się spostrzegł był uwięziony pomiędzy ścianą a czarnowłosym.  
>-Nie. Nie chciałem, ale i tak pomogłeś więc, dzięki. – powiedział wzruszywszy ramionami trzymając się nadziei, że zabrzmiał nonszalancko. Uśmiech Sebastiana szybko go jednak uświadomił, że był w błędzie.<br>Sebastian się przysunął bliżej. Bliżej, i bliżej, aż oddzielał ich jedynie cienki margines powietrza. Serce Jace'a zatłukło dziko w piersi. Z takiej odległości mógł czytać z czarnych oczu jeszcze dokładniej. Ciemność w nich była jeszcze bardziej intensywna, Jace złapał oddech gdy zorientował się czym właściwie była.  
>Pożądaniem. Surowym, bezwstydnym pożądaniem.<br>Jace chciał umknąć ale Sebastian był szybszy. Złapał go za nadgarstek i przyszpilił do ściany nad jego głową. To samo zrobił z drugą ręką Jace'a. Obaj ciężko oddychali.  
>-Nie myślisz chyba, że teraz gdy cię tu złapałem gdzieś cię puszczę, prawda Jace? – Sebastian zaśmiał mu się prosto w twarz, a Jace nie mógł odzyskać panowania nad własnym głosem. Przestrzeń między nimi zniknęła, Sebastian przycisnął się do jego ciała tak mocno, że prawie boleśnie. Ku przerażeniu Jace'a nie było to jedynie nieprzyjemne doznanie.<br>Sebastian przybliżył swoją twarz do twarzy blondyna nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego ani na moment. Musnął usta chłopaka tak lekko, że Jace'owi się wyrwało ciche, utęsknione westchnięcie. Przesunął usta na jego szyje czując pod nimi szumiącą w żyłach krew. Uśmiechnął się, wiedział, że jest przyczyną przyspieszonego pulsu.  
>-Co ty do diabła robisz, Verlac? – wysyczał Jace przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zebrawszy siły odepchnął Sebastiana tak daleko jak tylko zdołał. Czarnowłosy chłopak ustąpił kilka kroków w tył obserwując zszokowany wyraz twarzy Jace'a. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.<br>-Cóż, Morgenstern, wydawało mi się, że moje intencje są całkiem oczywiste. –Sebastian oblizał usta, czując na języku smak skóry Jace'a. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku ramienia blondyna ale ten się szarpnął w bok. –Powiedz mi, że to ci się nie podoba, Jace.  
>-Podoba…? –Jace potrząsnął głową. –Ja… - On co…? Oczywiście, że mu się to podoba! –Nie ważne co sobie pomyślałeś, nie, wcale mi się to nie podoba.<br>-Czyżby? –zapytał z pobłażliwością Sebastian, wciąż z tym irytującym uśmieszkiem. –W takim razie nie będziesz miał problemów z tym aby to przyrzec?  
>Jace osłupiał. Otworzył usta ale słowa nie przychodziły. Nie mógł tego przyrzec. Ale to musiało oznaczać, że kłamie; nie kłamał. Miał taką nadzieje. –Przysięgam na Anioła, że… że…<br>-Jace! Jace, jesteś tu? –głos Isabelle przeszył powietrze, była blisko. Jace odepchnął Sebastiana, który milczał. Serce biło mu za szybko.  
>-Jace! Gard było niesamowite! – Max uśmiechał się szeroko wpadając do kuchni, a Izzy mrugnęła do Jace'a wchodząc za młodszym bratem. Zaraz jednak uniosła brwi.<br>-Wszystko w porządku?  
>-Tak! Wszystko dobrze, dlaczego pytasz? – Jace modlił się aby na tym pytania się zakończyły.<br>-Nie wyglądasz dobrze. –stwierdziła Isabelle, patrząc na niego bez przekonania. Przesunęła za nim podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Jace podążył za nim i spostrzegł, że Sebastian przemknął z powrotem na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Prześlizgnął się spojrzeniem po Jasie od góry do dołu. Jace powrócił spojrzeniem na Izzy z nadzieją, że palący wstyd nie zdąży odcisnąć swojego piętna na jego twarzy w trakcie rozmowy z siostrą. Nie łatwo było doprowadzić Jace'a do wypieków więc mogłoby to wywołać kolejne pytania.  
>-Mówisz? –rzucił starając się przybrać znudzony ton głosu. Isabelle uniosła brwi.<br>-Nieważne. Chodź Max, musimy skończyć te słodycze zanim wróci mama albo nas zabije. –Więc jego przypuszczenia odnośnie sklepu ze słodyczami były trafne. Spostrzegł w drobnej dłoni Maksa papierową torbę i uśmiechnął się do niego. Jednak gdy tylko oboje opuścili pokój ten uśmiech zniknął.  
>Zauważył, że Sebastian zamierza coś powiedzieć i wyszedł z kuchni tak pośpiesznie, że nie dał mu nawet skończyć pierwszego słowa. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i starał się nie pobiec sprintem do swojego pokoju.<p>

-Stałeś się niemożliwie cichy, Jonathanie. Wszystko w porządku? –Patrick Penhallow patrzył na niego skonsternowany. Pochylił się na kanapie aby lepiej widzieć zapadłego w fotelu Jace'a.  
>Ten podniósł wzrok na ojca Aline. –Mam się dobrze. I jestem Jace, nie Jonathan. –zapadł się niżej w fotelu patrząc buntowniczo w oczy Patricka. Ojciec Aline w końcu przeniósł wzrok na swoją żonę, a Jace przywrócił swój znużony wyraz twarzy.<br>Penhallow'ie i Lightwoodowie wrócili ze spotkania Clave po północy. O pierwszej lub drugiej nad ranem. Rozbici po całym salonie dyskutowali o nowym sposobie wyrabiania broni serafickiej i o tym jak niemożliwie głupi jest ten sposób jest.  
>-Jesteś pewien? –dotarło go pytanie Aleca. Uniósł delikatnie swoje ciemne brwi, mówiąc tym samym, że nie do końca wierzy słowom brata. Problem z Isabelle był taki, że niezbyt wiele potrafiła dostrzec z miejsca. Problem z Alekiem był przeciwny; potrafił z miejsca czytać z ludzi ze znacznie większą wprawą od swojej siostry.<br>Jace'a korciło aby się zmyć. Otaczające głosy zbiły się w bezsensowną paplaninę narastającą w jego głowie. Jeśli ktokolwiek jeszcze zapyta czy wszystko w porządku, to chyba sięgnie do pasa z bronią i bardzo niewerbalnie udowodni, że owszem.  
>-Ta, Jace. Cały wieczór zachowywałeś się zabawnie. –Jego fotel lekko się zapadł gdy ktoś przysiadł na jego podłokietniku. Jace spojrzał w bok z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że osobą, która przysiadła obok jest Sebastian. Jego twarz była uprzejma ale w oczach czaił się cały głód. Jaki inni mogli tego nie widzieć? Jace poczuł jak ciepło napływa do jego twarzy gdy przypomniał sobie jak ostatnim razem Sebastian był równie blisko. Dzisiejszego wieczoru zdołał się zarumienić więcej razy niż przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie. Przesunął się w fotelu do niewygodnej pozycji.<br>-Jestem po prostu zmęczony, to był długi dzień. –powiedział na tyle donośnie aby każdy w pokoju go usłyszał. Wstał z fotela. –Myślę, że udam się spać.  
>-Uważam, że wszyscy powinniśmy. Wstajemy wcześnie rano. –wtrąciła Maryse i spojrzała po swoich dzieciach. Max zerwał się pierwszy ruszając do swojego pokoju. Jace ruszył szybko w kierunku drzwi chcąc dotrzeć do pokoju, który dzielił z Alekiem jako pierwszy. Miał nadzieje, że zdąży przed nim i doprowadzi swoją rozpaloną twarz do porządku.<br>-Alec! Prawie zapomniałem. Jak podobało ci się na spotkaniu? –Rzucił Patrick z entuzjazmem. –To było twoje pierwsze, prawda?  
>Alec zawrócił się do pokoju i spróbował zabrzmieć równie entuzjastycznie. –Och, było… Em… Inspirujące.<br>Jace wywrócił oczami. Właściwie to był nawet wdzięczny Patrickowi za zatrzymanie Aleca, mógł dzięki temu jako pierwszy dotrzeć na miejsce. Przeniósł się szybko i cicho korytarzem do małego pomieszczenia, w którym ulokowali jego oraz jego parabatai. Przystanął na chwile nasłuchując czy nikt za nim nie idzie, odetchnął cicho z ulgą gdy nie dotarły go odgłosy kroków.  
>-Czekasz na kogoś?<br>Odwrócił się, serce zadrżało w jego piersi. Pokój przecięło jasne światło magicznego kamienia, skupił spojrzenie.  
>Sebastian leżał wyciągnięty na jego łóżku trzymając jego magiczny kamień. Jace zamrugał starając się wyobrazić sobie jak Sebastianowi mogło się udać dotrzeć tu przed nim jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Był przekonany, że jako pierwszy po Maksie opuścił pokój. Czarnowłosy wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, a Jace zapragnął aby Alec się pośpieszył.<br>-Alec wciąż rozmawia z Patrick'iem. – powiedział Sebastian zupełnie jakby czytał w jego myślach, przyjrzał się chwilę swoim paznokciom po czym uśmiechnął się słodko do Jace'a. –Jesteś bardzo cichy. –zauważył.  
>-Co tu robisz? – zapytał dosadnie Jace, jego żyły wypełnione były adrenaliną. Na korytarzu było cicho, Jace ruszył w kierunku swojego łóżka z zamiarem zrzucenia Sebastiana i wyrzucenia go następnie za drzwi.<br>-Po prostu zwiedzam. To nie twój dom, wiesz. Nie możesz mi mówić gdzie wolno mi przebywać. – Sebastian zmrużył oczy obserwując zbliżającego się Jace'a, który intensywnie myślał nad wymierzeniem mu silnego ciosu w szczękę, złapania go za przód koszuli i-…  
>Poświata magicznego kamienia znikła. W absolutnej ciemności palce Jace'a zacisnęły się na przedzie koszulki drugiego chłopaka. Szarpnął go chcąc go pociągnąć do drzwi, jednak Sebastian pochwycił go za ramię i obrócił. Tył nóg Jace'a zetknął się z łóżkiem i już po chwili leżał na nim przygnieciony ciężarem Sebastiana. Nie mógł niczego dostrzec ale czuł na swojej twarzy ciążki oddech Sebastiana. Cięży nawet od jego własnego oddechu, co mówiło samo za siebie. Ważył więcej niż Jace by przypuszczał i Sebastian najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru nic robić z faktem, że każdą częścią ciała napiera na Jace'a.<br>-Nie… - zaczął Jace ale Sebastian przerwał mu przyciskając swoje usta do jego. Teraz nie było tak jak poprzednim razem. Wtedy ich usta tak lekko się o siebie otarły, że Jace byłby skłonny przypuszczać, że jedynie sobie to wyobraził. Wątpił aby tym razem było podobnie. Sebastian przeniósł swoją rękę na głowę Jace'a zaciskając palce na jego włosach. Odciągnął jego głowę w tył. Jace wciągnął ciężko powietrze z bólu.  
>-Wyluzuj, Jace. – zażądał Sebastian. Jego oczy szybciej przystosowały się do panującej ciemności, tak, że widział złoto w oczach drugiego chłopaka.<br>-Och, nigdy nie byłem bardziej zrelaksowany. – rzucił z sarkazmem ale nie próbował się wyswobodzić na co usta Sebastiana rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.  
>-Pocałuj mnie, Jace.<br>-Jesteś szaleńcem.  
>-Po prostu zrób to.<br>-Jest w Alicante szpital psychiatryczny. Słyszałem, że mają tam świetne żarcie. Mogę cię tam zaprowadzić jeśli…-  
>-Cholera, chcę cię, teraz!<br>Ku zdziwieniu samego Jace'a i zadowoleniu Sebastiana, blondyn usłuchał. Wsunął dłoń w czarne włosy Sebastiana i desperackim ruchem przyciągnął go do siebie. Drugą ręką obejmował go w plecach. Ich usta się zetknęły, i po raz pierwszy, Jace odwzajemnił pocałunek. To on wsunął język w usta Sebastiana i to on oplótł go nogą w biodrze. Podczas gdy walczyli o dominacje w pocałunku, Sebastian zjechał dłońmi wzdłuż ciała blondyna sprawiając, że ten pod nim zadrżał. Przesunął palcami po jego jeansach w boleśnie powolny sposób.  
>Jace jęknął w usta Sebastiana poddając mu się. Czarnowłosy nie był delikatny i subtelny.<br>Przyciągnął biodra Sebastiana bliżej własnych.  
>„Na Anioła, co ja robię?" Pomyślał w panice Jace. Ale nie mógł znaleźć w sobie siły na przerwanie tego wszystkiego na co pozwalał Sebastianowi, nie kiedy czuł się tak dobrze. Pozwolił sobie zapomnieć gdzie jest zatracając się w chwili. Serce szalało mu w piersi, Sebastian nad nim był zadyszany i…<br>-Jezu. Kurwa. Chryste.  
>Zaskoczony Jace oderwał się od pocałunku z westchnięciem. Przekręcił głowę natykając się spojrzeniem na stojącego w drzwiach z totalnym zdumieniem na twarzy Aleca. Rozsądek wrócił do Jace'a, pchnął Sebastiana. Nie śmiał żadnemu z nich spojrzeć w oczy.<br>Na jego nieszczęście Sebastian nie był chętny do zmiany miejsca pobytu. Zanim przeniósł wzrok posłał Jace'owi rozbawione spojrzenie. –Witaj, Alec. –powiedział od niechcenia.  
>-Mam nadzieje, że nie przerwałem czegoś, czy coś. – powiedział oschle ledwo panując nad emocjami.<br>-Och, nie, skądże. –Sebastian przemówił równie sarkastycznie co Alec.  
>-Nic nie robiliśmy. –wyjaśnił Jace bez chwili zastanowienia. Usiadł na tyle na ile mógł wciąż obciążony Sebastianem.<br>-Jasne. –powiedział przyjaźnie Alec. –Ale następnym razem nie używajcie tego pokoju, dobra?  
>Jace burknął coś pod nosem zastanawiając się czy można umrzeć z zażenowania. Spojrzał na Sebastiana, który wciąż ani drgnął. –Rusz się! –warknął z furią.<br>Sebastian wciągnął powietrze niczym ugodzony. –Ale, Jace! Co z naszą dozgonną miłością? Obiecałeś!  
>Alec zakrztusił się przy drzwiach. Jace burknął coś ponownie. Wykorzystując okazję zrzucił Sebastiana na podłogę i zerwał się na nogi szybko przemieszczając się na drugi koniec pokoju.<br>Sebastian dźwignął się powoli -Chyba czas na mnie. – mrugnął do Jace'a zanim wyszedł. Alec powoli zamknął drzwi za sobą. Jace niemalże natychmiast zaczął się tłumaczyć.  
>-Alec, przysięgam na Anioła! Nie powiedziałem nigdy nic podobnego na temat…- Jace szybko urwał gdy tylko zorientował się, że jego brat nie jest zdegustowany a rozbawiony.<br>-Boże, chyba nie myślałeś, że mógłbym uwierzyć, że powiedziałeś coś podobnego! – nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać Alec wybuchł śmiechem, opierając dłonie o kolana. –Spójrz tylko na swoją twarz!  
>Jace zaczerwienił się mocniej niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał, że to jest w ogóle możliwe. –Cóż, gdy tylko skończysz.<br>Alec jeszcze chwile się śmiał zanim przywołał na twarz poważny wyraz. –Poważnie, dzielimy pokój, czego się spodziewałeś?  
>-Nie wiedziałem, że on tu będzie! To był zwykły incydent!<br>-Mm. – Alec nie wyglądał na przekonanego. –Cóż, z pewnością byłeś szczęśliwy gdy go zobaczyłeś.  
>-Co? Nie, nie byłem. – powiedział oszołomiony.<br>-Twoje spodnie mówią mi, że kłamiesz.

Sebastian wyruszył na grzbiecie Wayferer'a do miejsca, w którym zwykł spotykać się ze swoim ojcem; rezydencji, w której dorastał. Opuścił dom Penhallow'ów w środku nocy aby uniknąć jakichkolwiek pytań co do swojej wycieczki i miał przeczucie, że koń, którego dosiadł nie był z tego faktu najszczęśliwszy. Nie mógł odgadnąć dlaczego Valentine zażądał spotkania z nim tak szybko. Zazwyczaj kontaktowali się za pomocą Hugina, kruka, przesyłając przez niego wiadomości. Tym razem jednak gdy tylko opuścił pokój Aleca i Jace'a wiadomość zawierała jedynie miejsce i godzinę spotkania. Wyruszył natychmiast zastanawiając się nad powodem, dla którego Valentine chce go zobaczyć.  
>Chyba, nie przypuszczał, że Sebastian nie odgrywa swojej roli wystarczająco przekonująco? Na taką myśl zebrało mu się na śmiech. Szło mu idealnie! Penhallow'owie byli naiwnymi głupcami. Nie potrafili rozpoznać swojego własnego bratanka? Wszystkich przekonał, że w rzeczywiście jest Sebastianem Verlaciem. Ojciec musi to wiedzieć, na pewno. Jego myśli przeniosły się na inny tor.<br>Z jakiej innej przyczyny mógłby chcieć z nim rozmawiać? Być może chodziło o jego siostrę, Clary. Clary go… rozczarowała, musiał to przyznać. Odprowadzając ją do Amatis Herondale z domu Penhallow'ów, miał nadzieje, że dziewczyna choć trochę połapie się w jego osobowości.  
>Clary wyglądała zupełnie jak jej matka na zdjęciach, które pokazywał mu Valentine. Ale Clary odrzuciła możliwość poznania go lepiej, odrzuciła!<br>Zacisnął z gniewu zęby.  
>Jednakże Clary nie zdawała się tematem wartym dyskusji, Valentine nie poświęcał jej wiele uwagi. Więc musiało to być coś jeszcze innego…<br>Na myśl, że Clary mogłaby ściągać uwagę Valentine'a poczuł silny niepokój. Potrząsnął głową. To było zbyt przyziemne uczucie. Poza tym… on był dosłownie niezdolny do takich emocji. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Valentine był zajęty, nie miał czasu na myślenie o czymś tak trywialnym jak jego córka.  
>W pewnym momencie Wayferer zatrzymał się raptownie w miejscu i zadrżał. Zirytowany Sebastian ześlizgnął się z jego grzbietu i zaprowadził go pod najbliższe drzewo, przywiązując go do niego za wodze. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, nie zapukał ale mimo to były otwarte. W środku panowała ciemność, czekał chwile aż jego oczy się do niej dostosują.<br>-Ojcze? – odezwał się jednak z początku nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. Dopiero po chwili mrok się rozjaśnił, Valentine stał przed nim z pozbawionym emocji wyrazem twarzy.  
>-Jonathan. – głos Valentine był równie obojętny ale Sebastian wyłapał w nim niezadowolenie. –Wejdź, usiądź.<br>Valentine oddalił się do kuchni, w której panowała największa ciemność. Sebastian usadowił się na blacie i utkwił spojrzenie w swoim ojcu. Valentine nie patrzył na niego, wyglądał przez okno jakby na coś czekał. Milczał.  
>Sebastian odchrząknął. –O czym chciałeś porozmawiać, ojcze?<br>-Dwie sprawy. –odparł powoli Valentine marszcząc brwi w momencie gdy spojrzał na syna. –Rozmawiałeś tego wieczoru ze swoją siostrą, nie mylę się? – Sebastian skinął głową zaskoczony, zacisnął zęby ze złości. –Dobrze. Teraz powiedz mi, co Clarissa tu robi, w Alicante?  
>-Poszukuje czarownika, który obudzi jej matkę. –Odparł głucho. Myślał, że jego ojciec się nią nie przejmuje. Valentine sprawiał wrażenie jak gdyby czytał z jego oczu i zaśmiał się cicho.<br>-Mam nadzieje, że nie jesteś zazdrosny, Jonathanie. – powiedział cicho Valentine. –Wiesz, że nie o Clarisse się martwię, Jocelyn nie może się przebudzić.  
>Valentine czekał chwile aż Sebastian doda coś jeszcze, w końcu jednak zapytał: -Jakiego czarownika poszukuje?<br>-Fell. Ragnor Fell. – Sebastian posłał Valentine'owi jadowite spojrzenie.  
>-Oczywiście. Powinienem był się domyślić; Fell pomagał Jocelyn w trakcie Powstania. – Valentine na chwilę się zamyślił. W końcu spojrzał na Sebastiana. – Nie możesz dopuścić do tego żeby Clarissa spotkała się z Fell'em. Możesz jej powiedzieć cokolwiek, że się przeniósł, lub…<br>-Mam lepszy pomysł. –przerwał ojcu, wziął głęboki oddech, a usta rozciągnęły mu się w uśmiechu. –Mogę zaprowadzić Clary do domu Fell'a, w ten sposób zyskam jej zaufanie. Ale przed tym zabije Fell'a więc nic jej nigdy nie powie. Znajdziemy go martwego, a ona mnie nigdy o to nie osądzi, bo byłem tym, który jej pomagał.  
>-Co za przebiegły umysł. – Sebastian odebrał to jako komplement. –Ale, tak, to jest lepszy plan.<br>-Mnie się podoba. – Sebastian powstrzymał uśmieszek, serce tłukło mu z dziką ekscytacją.  
>-Nic dziwnego. – rzekł ponuro Valentine. –Każdy plan, w którym kogoś uśmiercasz wprawia cię w dobry nastrój. - Odwrócił się do okna patrząc na konia na uwięzi przechadzającego się w pobliżu domu. Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się po krótki pukaniu. Rozległ się głos Konsula.<br>-Lordzie Valentine, przychodzę z wieściami na temat wampira z Gard…  
>-Usłyszałeś moje zaproszenie, Malachi? – Valentine przemówił z irytacją wymalowaną na jego twarzy. Konsul zacisnął palce na magicznym kamieniu tak mocno, że zniknęła cała poświata. Już zamierzał odpowiedzieć gdy natknął się spojrzeniem na Sebastiana. Valentine westchnął prawie niesłyszalnie.<br>-Malachi, wierzę, że nie miałeś jeszcze przyjemności poznać mojego syna, Jonathana. –wyjaśnił pochlebnie Valentine. Czekał na reakcje mężczyzny. Malachi patrzył chwilę oniemiały na Sebastiana nim przeniósł swój zdezorientowany wzrok na Valentine'a.  
>-Twój syn? – Malachi wyglądał na oszołomionego. – Ale… ale co z tym drugim? Chłopcem, który jest z Maryse i Robertem? On jest twoim synem…-<br>-Ach, Jace jest… moim adoptowanym synem, że tak powiem. Wolałbym jednak abyś zachował to dla siebie, Malachi. – dodał Valentine ściągając groźnie brwi.  
>-O…oczywiście, mój panie! – powiedział z wyraźną obawą Malachi wciąż patrząc zaszokowany na Sebastiana. –Może poczekam na zewnątrz?<br>-Byłoby bardzo dobrze. – warknął Valentine na skraju cierpliwości. Malachi w pośpiechu opuścił pomieszczenie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Valentine nasłuchiwał chwilę cichnących kroków po czym utkwił spojrzenie w Sebastianie. Zacisnął zęby zanim przemówił.  
>-Dobrze się składa, Malachi przypomniał mi drugą sprawę, którą chciałem z tobą omówić, Jonathanie.<br>-Chodzący za dnia, ten cały Simon? –Sebastian sprawiał wrażenie zdumionego. Nie miał nic wspólnego z tym wampirem.  
>-Nie, mówię o twoim bracie, Jasie. – Valentine przemówił bardzo powoli z nadzieją, że Sebastian wyłapie o jaki powód mu chodzi. Sebastian automatycznie zacisnął dłonie w pięści ale Valentine nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Chłopak milczał. –Czujemy do niego sympatie, czyż nie, synu? –Valentine przemówił wyraźnie zdegustowany.<br>-Nie. –odparł szybko Sebastian oblizując z niepokojem usta. Serce mu zabiło szybciej. Była jedna rzecz, jedna rzecz na całym świecie, której się obawiał; zniesmaczyć Valentine, zawieść go, rozzłościć.  
>Żył i oddychał po to aby Valentine był z niego dumny, co jeszcze mu pozostało?<br>-Czyżby? – przemówił sarkastycznie jego ojciec ledwo powstrzymując się przed złością. –Nie to powiedział mi Hugin.  
>Sebastian na chwilę zdębiał nim furia przeszyła jego ciało. Hugin. Jak mógł zapomnieć? W tej chwili oddałby wszystko za możliwość rozszarpania kruka na strzępy. Valentine uśmiechnął się z zwycięsko widząc wściekłość w oczach syna. Myśl o tym co robił Jace z Sebastianem… sprawiały, że niemal czuł się fizycznie chory. Nie miał pojęcia co do diabła myślał sobie jego syn.<br>-Co ty sobie, na Anioła, myślałeś, Jonathan? Albo inaczej, czy w ogóle myślałeś? – Valentine zażądał odpowiedzi.  
>-Chciałem… po prostu chciałem zobaczyć dlaczego Clary go pragnie. –odparł szybko, Valentine pokręcił głową.<br>-Clarissa go nie pragnie, ona go kocha. Jest różnica pomiędzy pożądaniem a miłością. Nie jesteś zdolny do tego drugiego. –Valentine wyjaśnił to z pobłażliwością, niczym niesfornemu dziecku, Sebastian przełknął gniew. –Więc, powiedz mi Jonathanie, dlaczego chcesz Jace'a?  
>-Czy naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć? – zapytał złowieszczo, unoszą jedną brew. Valentine wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego, zaciskał zęby. Sebastian uśmiechnął się diabelnie i uniósł dłoń jak gdyby chciał odliczać na palcach.<br>-Dobrze. Więc zacznijmy od faktu idealnej, anielskiej buźki, która mnie totalnie kręci, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. – ledwo powstrzymał się przed śmiechem obserwując wyraz twarzy swojego ojca.  
>-Dobrze, po drugie. On też mnie chce. Wkrótce się zorientuje. – lub już to zrobił, pomyślał Sebastian.<br>-Po trzecie, jesteśmy facetami. Mamy pewne potrzeby, wiesz? On nie bierze niczego od Clary czy Aline, ani nawet od głupiego Aleca. Po czwarte…  
>-Wystarczy! – Valentine zbladł zdegustowany, patrząc z przerażeniem na syna. –Nie dbam o to ile powodów masz ale masz przestać. Rozumiesz?<br>-Rozumiem, ojcze. – I właśnie postanawiam cię zignorować, dodał w myślach. Sebastian uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. W Jasie było coś takiego… niewinnego. Sebastian podejrzewał, że to jest powiązane z krwią anielską i faktem, że Jace nie ma pojęcia kim jest naprawdę. Poza tym, Sebastian częściowo był demonem. Jak mógł go tak po prostu sobie odpuścić?  
>Wtedy coś do niego dotarło, powody, które dopiero co wymienił swojemu ojcu… były prawdziwe. Gdy tylko widział Jace'a jego myśli uciekały w niewłaściwych kierunkach. Miał zamiar sprawić, że Jace będzie chciał go równie mocno.<br>-Dobrze. –stwierdził z ulgą Valentine. –Wracając do rzeczy; nie zapomniałeś o Fell'u?  
>-Oczywiście, że nie, ojcze. –odpowiedział od razu, na moment odrywając się od myślenia na temat Jace'a. Uśmiechnął się wyobrażając sobie przerażoną twarz czarodzieja.<br>-Mam coś do obgadania z Malachim. –Powiedział Valentine i łypnął na syna. –Masz jakiś plan?  
>-Tak. Jeszcze dziś odnajdę Fella i tej nocy go zabiję. Nazajutrz zaprowadzę do niego Clary.<br>-Doskonale. – odparł jego ojciec posyłając mu surowy uśmiech. Sebastian też się uśmiechnął przekonany, że Valentine w niego wierzy. Fortunnie wiedział gdzie mieszka Fell. Miał nadzieje, że uwinie się z tym wszystkim zanim ktoś w domu Penhallow'ów się obudzi, albo raczej nim to Jace się zbudzi. Zerknął na zegarek. Nie mógł się doczekać powrotu.

-Oddałeś mu pocałunek!  
>-Nie prawda!<br>-Tak, to zmierzało do czegoś więcej, prawda?  
>-Zamilcz, nienawidzę cię. –Jace odwrócił twarz w kierunku ściany więc Alec nie mógł dostrzec wypieków na jego twarzy. Miał nadzieje, że po prostu zostawi go w spokoju. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy Alec powiąże sobie to wydarzenie z jego wcześniejszą prośbą o to aby go pocałował.<br>-Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym… -zaczął Alec.  
>-Nie, to nie ma nic wspólnego z moim wcześniejszym pytaniem, jasne? Nie jestem gejem w przeciwieństwie do ciebie twojego głupiego chłopaka. – przemówił rozzłoszczony. Gdy nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi usiadł na swoim łóżku i spojrzał na Aleca. Ten się skrzywił napotkawszy spojrzenie Jace'a.<br>-Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś nie mówił do mnie w ten sposób, Jace. –powiedział cicho. Spojrzał spokojnie na Jace'a, widać było, że słowa blondyna go ugodziły. Jace'owi zrobiło się głupio. Nienawidził gdy Alec czuł się zraniony się takimi błahostkami. Niefortunnie Aleca było bardzo łatwo zranić.  
>-Ja nie… dobra, słuchaj. Przepraszam, w porządku? – przemówił do najlepszego przyjaciela unikając jego spojrzenia. Alec uśmiechnął się lekko, wiedział jak bardzo Jace nienawidzi przeprosin.<br>-Myślałem, że nie przeszkadza ci to, że jestem gejem? –zapytał w końcu.  
>-Bo tak jest. Naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza. – odparł Jace przenosząc wzrok na podłogę. Westchnął. –Wierzysz mi? – dodał po chwili oschle.<br>-Oczywiście, że tak. Wierzę ci. – Alec położył się na materacu, który zaskrzypiał pod jego ciężarem. – W każdym razie, nie o to zamierzałem cię zapytać.  
>-Och… - Jace odchrząknął. –Sądziłem, że o to.<br>-Zastanawiałem się czy to ma coś wspólnego z pojawieniem się Clary. –powiedział na jednym wydechu. Jace poderwał się do góry tak gwałtownie, że uderzył głową o półkę. Przeklął siarczyście pod nosem.  
>-Oczywiście. Moja młodsza siostra się pojawia a ja pędzę do pierwszego lepszego gościa żeby się odprężyć w jego ramionach. Wybacz, że nie padło na ciebie. – powiedział zajadle, Alec się wyprostował zaniepokojony.<br>-Jace, to było tylko zwyczajne pytanie…  
>-Nie, to nie było zwyczajne pytanie. To było głupie pytanie. Co moja młodsza siostra…<br>-Jace! Przestań ją nazywać w ten sposób. – Alec przerwał mu wyraźnie sfrustrowany.  
>-…może mieć wspólnego z czymś… z czymś takim? – Jace skończył swoją małą przemowę po czym spojrzał zdziwiony na Aleca orientując się co ten właśnie powiedział. –Przestać nazywać Clary moją młodszą siostrą? Tak właśnie jest, Alec, tak jak Isabelle jest twoją…<br>-Nie, to nie jest tak jak z Izzy. – Alec potrząsnął głową jakby chciał z niej wyrzucić pewne rzeczy. Miał zbolały wyraz twarzy.  
>-Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie jest tak samo, Alec? – Jace spostrzegł się, że oddycha ciężko jakby właśnie odbył walkę. Przypomniał sobie, że Alec jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i ranienie go sprawia, że z czuł się z tym wszystkim jeszcze gorzej. Alec spojrzał gdzieś ponad nim.<br>-Po prostu nie jest.  
>Jace nie odpowiedział. Zapadła krępująca cisza, którą przerwało dopiero głośne westchnienie Aleca.<br>-Bo nie jestem zakochany w Isabelle. – odparł pokonany zamykając oczy. – Jasne?  
>Jace poczuł gulę w gardle. Przełknął ślinę i skinął głową gdy uświadomił sobie, że Alec go nie widzi. –Tak. Zrobiłem to żeby o niej nie myśleć. Żeby to tak nie bolało. –Przejechał dłońmi po włosach zaciskając zęby jak gdyby przyznał się do najgorszej słabości. W połowie spodziewał się, że Alec zaraz spojrzy na niego zdegustowany. Ale Alec nigdy nie krzywdził Jace'a nieważne jak bardzo ten nie skrzywdziłby go wcześniej.<br>Alec mruknął coś ze zrozumieniem. –Rozrywka. I podziałało?  
>-Tak. Na swój sposób. Przestałem na moment o niej myśleć, ale… - Jace umilkł zatracając się w swoich myślach.<br>-Zamierzasz do niego wrócić? – zapytał nieprzytomnie Alec, najwyraźniej już usypiając. Jace zaczerwienił się zagryzając wargę.  
>-Nie wiem.<br>To nie istotne. Sebastian I tak wróci do niego.

Maryse nie żartowała mówiąc, że wstają bardzo wcześnie.  
>O siódmej wparowała do ich pokoju zbudzić Aleca po czym udała się do pokoju Isabelle. Jace w duchu podziękował za to, że nie musi iść razem z nimi. Maryse starała się przemieszczać po domu cicho ale Isabelle zaczęła na nią krzyczeć.<br>-Chcę z powrotem do łóżka! – Jace, na wpół śpiąc spojrzał na puste łóżko Aleca i westchnął. Z jednej strony był szczęśliwy, że Aleca nie ma i nie będzie wypytać go o jego uczucia, z drugiej strony chciał aby tu był, choćby z tego powodu, że przydałoby mu się towarzystwo kogoś kto nie ma go za ostatniego dziwaka.  
>Zamknął oczy gdy usłyszał oddalające się kroki Isabelle. Zaraz jednak drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły, to była Maryse. –Idziemy, Jace. Jeśli byś czegokolwiek potrzebował Penhallowie zostają tutaj.<br>-Dzięki. –Jace przetarł zaspane oczy i ziewnął. Zaraz jednak wyprostował się jak struna. –Zaraz, wszyscy? – Maryse wyglądała na zaskoczoną natarczywością w jego głosie.  
>-Cóż, Patrick wyszedł ale niedługo powinien wrócić. Sebastiana tu nie ma i nie mam pojęcia dokąd się udał. Aline i jej matka nadal śpią. –Maryse wyglądała na zdziwioną, zerknęła na zegarek.<br>-Dobra. Do zobaczenia później. – powiedział pośpiesznie. Sebastiana nie było. Jak mógł go obserwować skoro nawet nie był w pobliżu? Uśmiechnął się do Maryse i po chwili został sam w ciemności. Mógł się przespać. Tak, to dobry pomysł. Wyjście z domu mógłby zaowocować natknięciem się na kogoś, kogo nie chciał widzieć. Na przykład Clary. Ale zaraz pomyślał, że jeszcze bardziej przerażała go perspektywa natknięcia się na Sebastiana. Przerażony, Jace zaczął się zastanawiać od kiedy to bardziej przejmuje się tym chłopakiem od swojej siostry. Nienawidził się tak czuć, odsunął od siebie te myśli. Ułożył się na łóżku starając się odnaleźć wygodną pozycje.  
>Ale ogarnęło go nagłe poczucie paranoi, zerwał się z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi. Po omacku odnalazł klucz i przekręcił go w zamku. Upewnił się, że pozostawił klucz ustawiony w ten sposób, że nie można go było wypchnąć z drugiej strony zamka. „Na Anioła, przesadzasz", pomyślał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie pobłażliwie ale mimo to czuł się teraz bardziej komfortowo. Rzucił się na poduszkę. Teraz mógł spokojnie spać.<br>-Wyglądasz seksownie gdy śpisz.  
>I spał spokojnie. Jakieś piętnaście minut. Zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej, serce mu szybko biło. Rozejrzał się w ciemności i dostrzegł biały błysk zębów Sebastiana gdy ten się do niego uśmiechnął. I nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że na ten widok serce waliło mu młotem, na Anioła, co się z nim dzieje?<br>Nagle spojrzał na drzwi. Klucz pozostał w tej samem pozycji, w której go zostawił. Potarł czoło. Z pewnością Sebastian nie dostał się tu przez okno? Był na trzecim piętrze! Mimo to spojrzał na nie, nie wyglądało inaczej niż gdy patrzył na nie ostatnim razem.  
>-Och, tak. Wszedłem tu przez okno. – powiedział Sebastian widząc jego spojrzenie takim tonem jak gdyby była to najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. Gdy Jace prychnął z niedowierzaniem wzruszył ramionami. –Przestań, jesteśmy Nocnymi Łowcami, czyż nie? To nic wielkiego.<br>Wstał leniwie z łóżka Aleca i zbliżył się do Jace'a, gdy tylko to zrobił blondyn poczuł się rozkojarzony.  
>-Krwawisz.<br>Sebastian automatycznie spojrzał na swoją rękę. Krew spływała pod jego rękawem skapując na podłogę. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego jak gdyby wcześniej nie zauważył zranienia. Podciągnął rękaw, a Jace aż wciągnął powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. To nie było zwykłe cięcie jakiego się spodziewał ale poparzenie tuż pod łokciem. Kontrast pomiędzy bladą skórą Sebastiana a zranieniem był porażający. Środek poparzenia był mocno czerwony, dookoła jednak rana była czarna. Spływająca krew zdawała się nienaturalnie ciemna ale to zapewne była wina oświetlenia.  
>-Och. – Sebastian westchnął. Spojrzał spod długich rzęs na Jace'a. –Nie mów nikomu o tym.<br>-Dlaczego do diabła miałbym tego nie robić? –odparł bez zastanowienia.  
>-Bo ja tak powiedziałem. –Głos Sebastiana był niski. W jego oczach czaiła się złość i Jace zadecydował usłuchać go tym razem.<br>Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że ma na sobie swoją starą piżamę ale Sebastian teraz przypatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany swojej ranie. Przysunął do niej palce ale jej nie dotknął. Jace wstał i udał się do swojego plecaka, z którego wygrzebał stele.  
>-Podejdź do światła. – powiedział Jace skupiając uwagę na obrzydliwym oparzeniu i starając się nie myśleć o rzeczach, które są żenujące w konsekwencjach.<br>Przesunął się pod okno w blade, poranne światło aby lepiej widzieć co robi. Sebastian przysunął się do niego, bliżej niż to było konieczne, i odsłonił swoje ramie. Nie patrzył już na nie tylko na twarz Jace'a.  
>Jace chwycił Sebastiana za nadgarstek by narysować Iratze. Bez zastanowienia przycisnął palce to poparzenia. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego.<br>-Jest zimne. –stwierdził ze zdziwieniem. Dla pewności ponownie dotknął zranienia, uszkodzona skóra była lodowata. Jace poczuł uścisk w żołądku, spojrzał Sebastianowi w oczy. –To magiczne oparzenie. Tylko czarodziej może to zrobić. A czarodziej robi to tylko gdy jest ekstremalnie wkurzony.  
>Wyraz twarzy Sebastiana nie zmienił się. –Proszę abyś tego nikomu nie mówił. Proszę, Jace?<br>To było wszystko co miał do powiedzenia.  
>-Dobrze. –zgodził się. Bijąca od czarnowłosego siła przerażała go. W końcu nakreślił na jego ręce znak uzdrawiający. Jace zastanawiał się dlaczego Sebastian w ogóle nie reaguje na ból towarzyszący kreśleniu runów i magicznemu poparzeniu.<br>Cofnął stele i schował do kieszeni. Zorientował się, że wciąż trzyma rękę Sebastiana i pośpiesznie ją puścił. Zaczął się cofać ale Sebastian się z nim zrównał. Uśmiechnął się ponownie, Jace poczuł na sobie jego gorący oddech.  
>-Dokąd się wybierasz? – Gdyby ktokolwiek inny wypowiedział te słowa zabrzmiałby figlarnie ale w wykonaniu Sebastiana miały zupełnie drapieżne znaczenie.<br>Jace wstrzymał oddech czując, że dotyka tyłem nóg łóżka. Poczuł silne wrażenie deja vu. Wspomnienia poprzedniego razu wypełniły umysł Jace'a, Sebastian pchnął go do tyłu. Jace starał się protestować ale Sebastian usiadł na nim okrakiem przyciskając skrzyżowane ręce Jace'a do jego piersi. Uśmiechał się obsesyjnie oddychając ciężko. Pochylił się aż jego twarz znalazła się tuż przed twarzą Jace'a.  
>-Wiesz od jak dawna chciałem to zrobić? – zapytał z ekscytacją, patrząc chciwie w oczy blondyna. Jace pokręcił pośpiesznie głową nie ufając własnemu głosowi. –Od kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem.<br>Na, Anioła. Ta sytuacja była taka dla niego obca, że nie wiedział co ma zrobić, on, Jace Wayland był wytrącony z równowagi. Gdzie jego charyzma, jego dowcipne komentarze? Dlaczego on to robi? Jace nie był uległy, nie lubił facetów. Ale chciał tego tak cholernie mocno, że nie mógł zapanować nad samym sobą.  
>-Och, Jace. – Sebastian westchnął a Jace poczuł coś w rodzaju zachwytu nad tym jak jego imię brzmi w ustach czarnowłosego. –Zerżnę cię.<br>Wtedy pocałował Jace'a. Sebastian szarpnął go za włosy tak mocno, że do oczu aż napłynęły mu łzy. Obiecał sobie być cicho. Ugryzł Jace'a w wargę wystarczająco mocno aby pojawiła się krew.  
>Jace rozchylił usta ale Sebastian już zjechał wargami na jego szczękę a następnie na szyje. Odnalazł miejsce tuż pod obojczykiem, doprowadzając tym blondyna pod sobą do szaleństwa.<br>Jace nie mógł dłużej nad sobą zapanować. Z głębi gardła wyrwało mu się jęknięcie, otarł się biodrami o Sebastiana. Obaj przez spodnie wyczuwali swoje pobudzenie. Jace marzył aby być ubranym w coś innego niż piżama. Właściwie to marzył o tym aby w ogóle nie być ubranym. Gdy Sebastian odsunął się Jace chwycił go w proteście za przód koszulki.  
>-Myślę, że zapomniałeś co powiedział nam Alec. – rzucił z Sebastian, śmiejąc się cicho. Jace starał się skoncentrować nad tym co takiego powiedział im Alec ale to tylko dowodziło jak ciężko mu się skupić nad czymś innym niż fakcie, że Sebastian kołyszącym ruchem swojego ciała pobudzał jego erekcje. Alec… powiedział…<br>-Um… - Jace starał się nie dyszeć. Ostatnim razem gdy tu byli Alec ich przyłapał. I powiedział żeby użyć pokoju Sebastiana. Tak, tak było. Jace'owi oddech utkwił w piersi. Co on mówił? Użyć jego pokoju? Do czego? Nie. Tylko nie to. Na, Anioła, nie był na to gotowy. Nie był? Nie chciał tego! Cóż, właściwie to chciał ale postanowił to zachować dla siebie.  
>-Co jeśli nie chcę? – Jace starał się zabrzmieć jak gdyby panował nad zaistniałą sytuacją. Sebastian uśmiechnął się z góry.<br>-W porządku. –powiedział z ugodą co zdziwiło Jace'a. Zapatrzył w sufit głęboko zamyślony. –Myślę, że wtedy zabawię się równie dobrze.  
>Jace otworzył szerzej oczy.-Co zrobisz? Zgwałcisz mnie?<br>-Jeśli będę musiał. – Sebastian posłał mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie. –Ale nie będę do tego zmuszony. Chcesz mnie, prawda, Jace?  
>-Może. – odpowiedział zbyt szybko przez co zabrzmiał jak kompletny idiota. Sebastian wywrócił oczami.<br>-Wiem, że chcesz. – Sebastian spojrzał w dół, na krocze Jace'a i otarł się o nie na co ten drugi sapnął. Odnalazł spojrzeniem oczy Jace i posłał mu zarozumiały uśmiech. –Przyznaj to, teraz.  
>-Ja… ja chcę... –Jace zagryzł wargę powstrzymując się przed powiedzeniem czegoś niesamowicie głupiego. Oczy Sebastiana zabłysły z podniecenia.<br>-Co mówiłeś, Jace? – zapytał szyderczo. –Nie usłyszałem cię.  
>Jace potrząsnął głową. Zacisnął zęby. Starał się wyswobodzić spod czarnowłosego chłopaka ale ku jego zaskoczeniu Sebastian wstał. Wygramolił się z łóżka i spojrzał z przerażeniem w dół. Cholera, w workowatych spodniach jego… problem był żenująco oczywisty. Starał się odwrócić plecami do Sebastiana, ten wykorzystał to od razu oplatając go rękoma w pasie i przyciskając do siebie. Serce zatłukło mu szybciej gdy poczuł na swoich pośladkach erekcje Sebastiana. Poczuł na swoim uchu gorący oddech Verlac'a.<br>-Nie dbam o to co o tym sądzisz, Jace. Idziesz ze mną. –wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha sprawiając, że ten zadrżał. Jace przełknął ślinę. Starał się znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. Zawsze mógł walczyć z Sebastianem ale jakby to później wyjaśnił innym? „Wybacz, Patrick ale twój bratanek powiedział, że zamierza mnie zgwałcić", nigdy nie powiedziałby nic podobnego. –Możesz pójść dobrowolnie albo będę cię targał całą drogą, więc? Idziesz ze mną?  
>-Ta. –powiedział sztywno oblizując nerwowo usta. Serce chyba uderzało mu milion razy na minutę.<br>Nie wiedział dlaczego jest tak przerażony. Nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z facetem, nigdy nawet o tym nie myślał ale nie był prawiczkiem. Wiedział co trzeba robić. Może to dlatego, że dotychczas to on był stroną dominującą. Teraz było inaczej. Sebastian umilkł jakby słowa Jace'a go zaskoczyły ale zaraz schował twarz w jego szyi i blondyn poczuł na swojej skórze uśmiech czarnowłosego. Nic nie odpowiedział, wziął Jace'a za ramię i pchnął w stronę drzwi. Usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza i zaraz został wypchnięty poza swój pokój. Sebastian pociągnął go w dół schodów, do swojej sypialni. Jace dziękował w duchu, że na nikogo nie natknęli się po drodze. Bóg wie co by sobie pomyśleli. Chyba umarłby z upokorzenia.  
>Został wciągnięty do ciemnego pokoju i pchnięty na miękkie łóżko. Chciał rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu ale zaraz cały widok przesłonił mu Sebastian siadający na nim. Głowa opadła mu na poduszkę, a Sebastian pochylił się nad jego twarzą.<br>-Myślę, że możemy tutaj. –Sebastian spojrzał Jace'owi w oczy i zaśmiał się ciężko. Nie pochylił się żeby go pocałować(co bardzo rozczarowało Jace'a). Zamiast tego usiadł prosto badając tors Jace'a. Chwycił za skrawek jego bluzki i podciągnął go do góry. Jace wygiął plecy w łuk więc zdjęcie jej nie było żadnym problemem, Sebastian rzucił ją gdzieś za siebie bez zastanowienia. Zawiesił na chwile spojrzenie na czerwonej twarzy Jace'a zanim przejechał zimnymi palcami po jego ciele. Później pochylił się nad szyją blondyna w miejscu, które ten lubił najbardziej. Jace zagryzł wargę żeby powstrzymać się przed jęknięciem. Wtedy Sebastian zsunął się niżej, przez jego szyję i obojczyki aż zatrzymał się na jego torsie, zaczął ssać jego twardy sutek, tym razem chłopakowi nie udało się powstrzymać przed sapnięciem.  
>Sebastian wrócił do kontynuacji swojego schodzenia w dół aż dotarł do brzegu spodni. Zatrzymał się i podniósł aby mógł obserwować twarz Jace'a. Przesunął powoli palcami po jego twardym brzuchu i zatrzymał się na zgłębieniu w biodrach zanim wsunął palce pod materiał. Z uśmieszkiem obserwował sfrustrowany wyraz twarzy Jace'a. Drżał pod nim, starając się przenieś ręce Sebastiana niżej.<br>Kiedy Sebastian zatrzymał dłoń Jace spojrzał w dół. Sebastian szybko zdjął z siebie koszulkę i rzucił w ślad za koszulką Jace'a w kierunku drzwi. Kiedy był zajęty odsłanianiem swojego brzucha Jace zajął się badaniem wzrokiem jego ciała. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła mu się w oczy były oczywiście jego znaki, później masywne mięśnie. Jakiś głos w jego głowie przypomniał mu, że jak na Nocnego Łowcę ciało Sebastiana jest przeciętne. „Zamknij się" nakazał zirytowany owemu głosowi. Przestał przyglądać się brzuchowi Sebastiana gdy ten zaczął ściągnąć jeansy. Sebastian wstał i skopał swoje spodnie pozostając w samych bokserkach. Przysiadł na łóżku obok Jace'a i bez ostrzeżenia zsunął jego spodnie w dół. Jace starał się koncentrować na zimnym powietrzu, które owiało jego dolne partie, bo nie mógł znieść myśli, że Sebastian się w niego wpatruje. Kiedy rzucił okiem na Sebastiana zauważył, że ten patrzy się w jego twarz. Uśmiechał się pod nosem.  
>-Nie tak źle. –Jace miał nadzieje, że to jest komplement. Zanim Sebastian powiedział cokolwiek innego zsunął swoje bokserki i westchnął z ulgą. Jace nie mógł nic poradzić tylko się gapić. Cholera, jest duży. Na jakieś 18 centymetrów i oprócz tego… gruby. Otworzył szerzej oczy. Na Anioła. On będzie we mnie. Sebastian uśmiechnął się choć bardziej wyglądało to jakby obnażył zęby.<br>Usadowił się na Jasie i przycisnął swoje wargi do warg blondyna. Jace westchnął w jego usta. Obaj czuli rozkosz płynącą z faktu, że ich ciała się o siebie ocierają. Ich dłonie błądziły na oślep po sobie nawzajem. Jace jedną rękę położył na karku Sebastiana, drugą przejechał wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa dociskając do niego paznokcie. Sebastian jęknął na to głośno i odsunął się mimo protestu Jace'a.  
>Zastąpił swoje usta palcami, które przycisnął do warg chłopaka. Ten je powoli rozchylił pozwalając mu wsunąć palce do środka. Machinalnie zaczął je ssać i lizać. W końcu Sebastian uznał, że są wystarczająco nawilżone i wyjął je zsuwając rękę w dół, rozchylił jego nogi.<br>Głowa Jace'a opadła na poduszki. Był przerażony i podekscytowany zarazem. Ręce zaczęły mu się trząść więc wplótł palce w ciemne włosy Sebastiana. Jego oddech przeszedł w dyszenie ale gdy poczuł rękę Sebastiana na swoich pośladkach wstrzymał go. Okrężnymi ruchami wsunął powoli swój palec do środka, Jace jęknął ale tym razem nie było to z przyjemności. „Cholera, to boli", przemknęło mu przez myśl. Sebastian zaczął powoli poruszać palcem w jego wnętrzu. Po kilku chwilach ból zaczął powoli ustępować ale wciąż było to najbardziej żenujące ze wszystkich doświadczeń. Leżał niewygodnie starając się zachować ciszę.  
>Gdy wreszcie zaczynał czuć się lepiej Sebastian dołożył kolejny palec, Jace sapnął z irytacją. Tym razem nie czekał długo żeby dołączyć kolejny, trzeci. Po paru chwilach w końcu wyjął je wszystkie.<br>-Siadaj. – powiedział Sebastian na wydechu. Jace posłuchał. Czarnowłosy przejechał w górę I dół po swoim przyrodzeniu z na wpół przymkniętymi oczyma. Jace patrzył się na to jak ogłupiały, to było cholernie podniecające. Sebastian zauważył, że Jace usiadł i położył się, Jace spojrzał na niego pytająco na co ten drugi wywrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami. –Obciągnij mi, idioto.  
>Jace wstrzymał oddech. Tylko nie to. –Ja nie… uh… co?<br>-Wiesz co mam na myśli. –Sebastian patrzył na niego oczekując jakiejś reakcji. Jace poczuł, że jego serce przyspiesza rytm. Oczywiście, że wiedział co ma na myśli. Ale fakt, że sam kiedyś tego doświadczył nie oznaczał, że umiał to zrobić. –Słuchaj, nie dbam o to czy jesteś w tym kiepski, po prostu to zrób.  
>Jace pochylił się aż znalazł się tuż nad kroczem Sebastiana, opierając się prawą ręką o łóżko. Lewą ręką chwycił jego męskość, oblizał nerwowo usta. Sebastian leżał w kompletnej ciszy. Jace się zorientował, że wstrzymuje oddech, zawisł dosłownie centymetr nad jego przyrodzeniem, uniósł wzrok napotykając spojrzenie Sebastiana. Na próbę przejechał koniuszkiem języka dookoła główki, Sebastian przesunął się nieznacznie jak gdyby zamierzał wypchnąć swoje biodra do przodu ale się przed tym powstrzymywał. Następnie przejechał językiem w dół i w górę, kątem oka spostrzegł jak Sebastian zaciska palce na prześcieradle. W końcu powoli wziął do ust jego główkę i przesunął się tak daleko jak tylko mógł bez zakrztuszenia się. Po przypadkowym ugryzieniu go mógłby przyrzec, że złapał naprawdę dobry rytm, sądząc po odgłosach które wyrywały się Sebastianowi z gardła. Zaczął przyspieszać tempo nie odrywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Sebastianem. Zaczął delikatnie masować jego jądra i poczuł na języku przedsmak jego wytrysku, nie przerywał do momentu, w którym Sebastian zaczął protestować.<br>-Nie, stop, stop, zaraz dojdę. –Wydyszał zdesperowany. Jace possał ostatni raz jego członka zanim usiadł prosto. Ledwie przetarł usta gdy Sebastian popchnął go na plecy. Jego serce waliło ponad miarę ale już nawet nie starał się tego ukryć. Sebastian oparł się nad nim jedną ręką, drugą nakierowując swojego członka na wejście Jace'a. Poczuł jak napiera na niego czubkiem, Sebastian spojrzał blondynowi w oczy z pożądaniem. Jace wiedział, że sam musi spoglądać teraz na niego w podobny sposób. Nie odrywając wzroku Sebastian pchnął biodra do przodu jednym szybkim ruchem. Jace zacisnął zęby z bólu skupiając się na tym, że Sebastian wyjękuje jego imię. Wiercił się chwile w nim niezgrabnymi ruchami, po czym ujął twarz Jace'a w dłonie i obdarzył go niedbałym pocałunkiem. Gdy blondyn zaczął się przyzwyczajać do Sebastiana w sobie ten zaczął się poruszać. Jace starał się skupić jedynie na przyjemności ale kiedy Sebastian dotarł do jego prostaty nie musiał; zapomniał całkowicie o jakimkolwiek bólu.  
>Sebastian poruszał się w nim szybko obsypują co szorstkimi pocałunkami. Jace wbijał paznokcie w jego plecy i albo Sebastian był mokry albo rozorał nimi jego skórę do krwi. Nie mógł zapanować nad westchnięciami, zresztą Sebastian nie był wcale bardziej cichy. Szansa, że nikt ich nie słyszał była bliska zera. Jace nie przejmował się tym. Obaj zbliżali się do szczytu, Sebastian zaczął przesuwać dłonią po męskości Jace'a. To mu wystarczyło, po trzech ruchach doszedł odchylając głowę na poduszkę pod sobą i głośno sapiąc. Sebastian, wciąż w nim, nie potrzebował więcej niż 5 sekund do własnego orgazmu, podczas którego Jace wciąż dochodził do siebie po swoim. Wyszedł szybko z blondyna zanim ręce się pod nim ugięły i opadł na szybko unoszącą i się i opadającą pierś Jace'a.<br>Żaden z nich się nie poruszył dopóki ich oddechy nie powróciły do normy. Sebastian dźwignął się na łokciach i natknął się na spojrzenie Jace'a. Jego włosy były przyklejone do czoła przez pot, blada twarz zaczerwieniona, z tak bliska Jace był w stanie dostrzec, że oczy Sebastiana nie są całkiem czarne, a nakropione ciemnym brązem. Leżał w ciszy. Ciężko było mu myśleć o czymś innym gdy w jego głowie wciąż obijało się nieustanne „o cholera, o cholera, o cholera…". Wówczas Sebastian się do niego uśmiechnął.  
>-Wiedziałem, że mnie chcesz. –stwierdził arogancko, choć jego głos wciąż był zachrypnięty.<br>-Cóż, z pewnością chciałem czegokolwiek. –Jace mógł się skupić tylko na fakcie, że obaj nadal są nadzy a ich ciała wciąż są do siebie przyciśnięte. Przez zasłony wdzierało się światło. Alec powinien niedługo wrócić. Żołądek Jace'a się skurczył. Na Anioła. Dlaczego nie mógł zachowywać się cicho? Zepchnął z siebie Sebastiana unikając jego spojrzenia. Co on najlepszego właśnie zrobił? Gdy usiadł aż pojaśniało mu przed oczyma, skrzywił się. Wstał szybko, całe ciało miał odrętwiałe. Ruszył przez pokój do miejsca gdzie Sebastian odrzucił ubrania starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że czarnowłosy cały czas go obserwuje.  
>Wciągnął na siebie w pośpiechu swoją odzież niezadowolony z faktu, że przyklejają się do jego przepoconego ciała. Podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył ale zamiast natychmiast zwiać, jak to zaplanował, wbrew sobie odwrócił się i spojrzał na Sebastiana, który wciąż leżał na łóżku. Jeśli był wściekły nagłą ucieczką Jace'a nie pokazał tego po sobie. Wyraz jego twarzy był wyprany z emocji.<br>-Chcesz wziąć prysznic zanim ktokolwiek cię zobaczy.  
>Jace odchrząknął aby wyzbyć się chrypki. –Ta. –Patrzył na Sebastiana, co powinien powiedzieć? –E, dzięki. –wymamrotał.<br>Sebastian posłał mu uśmieszek, oczy mu rozbłysły z rozbawienia. –Jeśli kiedykolwiek znów zechcesz…  
>Jace opuścił pokój nim wymknęło mu się pytanie czy to „kiedykolwiek" mogłoby się tyczyć dla „teraz".<p> 


End file.
